Maudi's Magnificent Bridge
"Great news! You have been chosen for the honor of bringing a great architect's vision to life. That's right, Alejandro Maudi! Build the bridge he designed and unlock exciting new lands! " Notice Each part of each construction task must be complete before moving on to the next. Unless otherwise indicated, items cannot me made or obtained in advance; they have to be made after you start each step. Items that can be made in advance are marked with ‡'. Hang on to the items in your Warehouse until you have completed the part in the construction task that requires it. Safe The safe's contents will be awarded to only the most industrious businessmen who never surrender to obstacles. Complete all the tasks in time ('30 days from the time you start the quest) and get a valuable reward. Inside the safe you will find: * 50 * 250,000 * 5 Golden Wrenches * 3 Geologic Reconnaissance * 2 Blue Forms * 2 Green Forms * 5 Gold Coins Construction Task 1: Architect's Whims Part 1 - Path to Glory (Reward: 9,500 , 350 ) : "The genius architect Alejandro Maudi was so impressed with our city's beauty that he has decided to present us with the blueprints for his most amazing project yet: a magnificent bridge! Congratulations! Yet the eccentric artist insists that before the bridge is built, you erect several Elite Residential Buildings to show off your impeccable taste and prove to him once and for all that you are worthy of his genius. So, it looks like we need some construction workes." * Hire 40 Fitters'‡' (15 h each @ Construction Institute) - Will be removed when task is completed * Build 5 Elite Residential Buildings Hint: If you are already maxed out, move 5 to storage then place them back in your city! Update: Moving to storage no longer works. You must demolish & rebuild. Part 2 - Fire! (Reward: 9,500 , 350 ) : "We've got the blueprints! Our competitors are fuming about Maudi's choice, and they have stooped to arson and sabotage to get their hands on the sketches! Send firefighters to put out the fires they started. Your grateful citizens will give you all the staple Guns you could ask for, and we will have them delivered to the site." * Put out fires in your city 60 times (or pay 30 ) * Receive 50 Staple Guns from your citizens (or pay 25 ) : Hint: The required resources will be removed upon the completion of the task Part 3 - Quickly but Accurately (Reward: 9,500 , 360 ) * Produce 40 batches of Ore (2 h each @ Mine) - Will be removed when task is completed * Collect 750 (37 h 30 m ) Construction Task 2: Building Bridges Part 1 - Art and Science ' (Reward: 9,500 , 360 ) * Produce 30 Thickeners (6 h each @ Chemical Plant) * Hire 25 Chemists (24 h each @ University) Cannot be made in advance. '''Part 2 - The Mean Reds '(Reward: 9,500 , 360 ) * Get 10 Copper Coins (or buy for 20 each) * Produce 3 B-Modules of Happiness (2 d each @ Research Center) (or complete for 135 ) 'Part 3 - The Forest and the Trees '(Reward: 9,500 , 360 ) * Collect 1000 (or buy two 500-energy batteries for 90 each) (50 h ) * Produce 20 batches of marble (6 h each @ Old Quarry) (complete for 30 each) 'Part 4 - Coffee Helps Me Work '(Reward: 9,500 , 370 ) * Receive 100 Thermoses from your citizens (or complete task for 50 ) * Get 30 Bronze Wrenches (or complete task for 25 ) Bronze Wrenches cost 1,000,000 in the Shop: Useful Items. Construction Task 3: Hard Work 'Part 1 - Laying Groundwork '(Reward: 9500 , 370 ) * Earn 10,000 Corporation Points (or complete for 50 ) Hint: Can used stored Corporate Certificates if available. * Use any bonus - need to use 5 of them 'Part 2 - The Energy Cycle '(Reward: 9500 , 370 ) * Produce 20 Flashlights (4 h each @ Electronics Plant) (can buy for 27 each). * Demolish 15 buildings level 35 or higher (or complete task for 30 ) 'Part 3 - The Beauty of the World '(Reward: 9500 , 370 ) * Collect 1250 energy (62 h, 30 mins ) * Make 15 stereo systems (4 h each @ Electronics Plant) (can buy for 28 each). 'Part 4 - Creative License '(Reward: 9,500 , 370 ) * Get 120 visiting cards from lawyers (or pay 60 credits) * Hire 50 Assemblers (20 h each @ University) 'Part 5: '(Reward: 9,500 , 360 ) * Get 75 chisels from friends (or buy for 5 each) * 2018 Did not have to get 75 chisels only the 6 fully loaded ships. * Send 6 fully loaded ships from Commercial Port. (or complete for 60 ) Hint: You do not have to fill VIP containers Construction Task 4: New Problems 'Part 1 - Who's the Boss? '(Reward: 10,000 , 380 ) * Get 10 Elite Rubies (You recivie 1 every 7 day, or can buy for 20 each) * Get 10 red blank (Available in trade battle, cannot be done in advance; or pay 150 complete) '''Part 2 - Intelligent Resource Management (Reward: 10,000 , 380 )* Get 150 invitations from collecting profits from the Atrium Hotels (or complete for 75 ) * Complete 10 tasks of those assigned to you daily (or complete for 20 ) Part 3 - Achievements '(Reward: 10,000 , 380 ) * Receive the Don Quixote achievement (or complete for 55 ) * Increase your city's population by 10,000 (or complete for 75 ) '''Part 4 - Achievements '(Reward: 10,000 , 390 ) * Collect 2000 (or buy two 500-energy batteries for 90 each) (100 h ) * Build the Ma Cherie Pastry Shop (available in Corp shop for 24,000 or complete for 90 ) Hint: If you already have one, put in storage before this step and it will count when you take it out Construction Task 5: Masterful! 'Part 1: '''Magnificence Bridge '(Reward: 10,000 ' ', 390 ' ' ) * Send 100 gifts to your friends (friends must be level 19 or lower) (or complete for 75 ) * Send 8000 citizens on trips (or complete for 40 ) Part 2: 'Let There Be Light! '(Reward: 10,000 ' ', 400 ' ' ) * Supply bridge with enough energy Done! '(Reward: '''10,500 ' ', 410 ' ) '''‡ These items can be made in advance In every step, except the last one, there is a very time consuming (speaking of month) collectioning task. You might consider spending some credits on them. * 1/2: Receive 50 Staple Guns from your citizens (or pay 25 ) * 2/4: Receive 100 Thermoses from your citizens (or complete task for 50 ) * 3/4: Get 120 visiting cards from lawyers (or pay 60 credits) * 4/2: Get 150 invitations from collecting profits from the Atrium Hotels (or complete for 75 ) Category:Entertainment Facility Category:Quest Buildings